King's Landing
King's Landing is the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, and its second largest city after Oldtown. The city was founded on the site where Aegon I (Aegon the Conqueror) landed on the mainland of Westeros from the Targaryen fortress on Dragonstone. What was once only hills and forest became the center of politics, religion, and trade on the continent in its three-hundred year history. The population of King's Landing is estimated around a half million, but swells during times of war when it is flooded with refugees. Geographically, the city is located where the Blackwater Rush empties into Blackwater Bay in the Crownlands, north of the Kingswood. Several major roads connect the capital to the rest of the Seven Kingdomes. The Kingsroad stretches north through the Riverlands, past the Vale and all the way to Winterfell and The Wall in the North, it also continues south to Storm's End in the Stormlands. The Rose Road branches southwest through the Reach towards Tumbleton, Highgarden, and Oldtown; while the Gold Road crosses the Blackwater Rush towards Casterly Rock and Lannisport in the Westerlands. The port of King's Landing is busy with ships from all major cities in both Westeros and Essos. Historically, the trade in the ports of nearby Duskendale and Maidenpool was diminished as King's Landing grew into a major center of trade. The city is built on three hills named after Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys. Aegon's High Hill is the tallest and was the site of the Aegon Fort, a earth-and-timber fort first constructed when Aegon's forces landed. This rudimentary fort was expanded over the years until Maegor I "Maegor the Cruel" constructed Maegor's Holdfast, the beginning of what would grow in the Red Keep, the Targaryen palace that rises above the city and overlooks the bay from its prominent cliff and includes the Iron Throne. Rhaenys' Hill rises to the north where the Targaryen's built the Dragonpit, a massive dome that once housed the royal dragons until it fell into ruins. Before the Dragonpit, the Sept of Remembrance was located on this hill, which honored Queen Rhaenys' memory. Visenya's Hill rises to the west and is crowned by the Great Sept of Baelor, which sept replaced an earlier sept built by Aegon and the First High Septon. King Baelor I moved the center of the Faith from Oldtown's Starry Sept to King's Landing. In its early years, Kings Landing was a "city without walls" because it was protected by the Targaryen dragons, but Aegon ordered that walls be constructed in 19 AC and they were completed by 26 AC. The walls are manned by the City Watch of King's Landing and include seven gate houses and although they were built to leave room for the city's future growth, the city has since overflowed into the surrounding lands. The city is connected by several broad streets, such as the Street of the Sisters from the Dragonpit to the Great Sept of Baelor, the River Row along the Blackwater, the Muddyway, the Street of Steel on Visenya's Hill, among others. In the center of the city is the Dragonsquare, which is surrounded by important guilds, a market hall, and a bath house. Other notable squares are Cobbler's Square and the market squares at each of the seven gates. In addition to the Great Sept of Baelor, there are seven smaller septs, each devoted to one aspect of the seven. The city has greatly disparate neighborhoods, from wealthy merchants and influential politicians in their manses near the Red Keep or the Sept of Baelor to the slums of Fleabottom on the south side of Rhaenys' Hill. The streets are often cobbled in wealthier districts of the city, but in poorer areas, the winding back alleys are a mixture of mud and sewage. Several small streams that once ran between the three hills of King's Landing have been turned into a labyrinth of sewers. The city is notorious for its stench, despite efforts by many kings and queens to improve the living conditions in the bustling capital. Original Map from the Map Book Gallery 79dIsZd.png|A street and watchtower in King's Landing bIg6a23.png|The Great Sept of Baelor ehqEqi3.png|A view of the ruined Dragonpit 7NpRxZU.png FfG7V93.png|Houses in King's Landing IMbZdqf.png|Morning in King's Landing sRlzi96.png|Aerial view of King's Landing, including Sept of the Mother sS28IiD.png|Skyline of King's Landing twxZ8k9.png|Guild Hall (foreground) and Dragonpit (background) yVw0i9P.png|Market Hall, Bathhouse, and Guildhall on Dragonsquare zQHYzyt.png|King's Landing J81xD98.png|Square of the Great Sept of Baelor UVHkaF7.png|Interior of the Dragonpit Features Inside King's Landing: *'The Red Keep,' (/warp redkeep, /warp ironthrone, /warp maegors) a huge crimson castle sitting on the cliff Aegon's High Hill. The castle complex includes the Great Hall and the Iron Throne, Maegor's Holdfast, the royal apartments, the Tower of the Hand, the Maiden's Vault, the White Sword Tower, and a godswood. There are several secret passages throughout the keep, which were built by Maegor the Cruel, who first began construction on the Red Keep. *'The Dragonpit,' (/warp dragonpit) is a collapsed dome where the Targaryens once kept their dragons. However, after the last dragon died, the gates were sealed and the pit fell into ruins. At present it is used to store wildfire. Whores know a way into the ruin and sometimes take customers there. *'Septs and Religion,' (/warp greatseptofbaelor, /warp baelor) "Baelor the Blessed" brought the Fatih of the Seven to King's Landing and constructed the Great Sept of Baelor on Visenya's Hill, replacing an older sept built by Aegon. In front of the sept complex of Baelor. Under the sept are the tombs of the Targaryen kings and queens, (/warp baelorscrypts) as well as dungeons. The Silent Sisters and other holy orders have facilities nearby. Throughout the city are seven septs, one dedicated to each aspect of the The Seven. Although there are no temples to any other deities in King's Landing, the diverse population likely practices other faiths from Essos, including a notable enclave of followers of R'hllor in the northern part of the city. *'Walls, Gates, and Defenses,' Aegon ordered the construction of the walls in 19 AC and they were completed seven years later in 26 AC. The plan included seven gates (listed below). The walls were built to allow for the city to grow, but the city has since expanded beyond the walls. In addition to the walls, the city has several towers used to spot fires and police the city, two main barracks, the West City Barracks near Cobbler's Square and the East City Barracks near the Dragon Gate. Near the mouth of the Blackwater are wynch towers that will lift a large chain to block off entry or exit from the harbor, one of the defense improvements made by Tyrion and Varys. **'River Gate,' (/warp rivergate) also known as the Mud Gate. **'King's Gate, '(/warp kingsgate) **'Lion Gate, '(/warp liongate) **'Gate of the Gods, '(/warp gateofthegods) **'Old Gate, '(/warp oldgate) **'Dragon Gate, '(/warp dragongate) **'Iron Gate, '(/warp irongate) *'Streets and Squares, '''broad streets connect the gates to central squares through the city. The two largest squares are Cobbler's Square (/warp cobblerssquare) in the northwest of the city, and Dragon Square (/warp dragonsquare) in the center. Fishmonger Square (/warp fishmongerssquare) is along the Blackwater inside the River Gate, and the other gates have major squares just inside the walls. Common features surrounding these squares include customs houses, merchant stalls, pubs, inns, brothels, mummer shows and executioner blocks or gallows because they are conspicuous gathering places for the residents of the city. Beneath many of these squares are important intersections of the city's sewer system, which was built when the streets were laid out after Aegon's walls were planned. **'Fishmonger's Square,' includes several stalls selling seafood, fresh from the docks on the Blackwater. Has a customs house, a large ale house, a brothel, and a small inn. **'King's Square,' **'Lion Square,' **'Godsgate Square,' **'Mummer's Square,' inside the Old Gate has a stage set up that is often used by travelling mummer shows and theatre troupes. There is an inn on the west side behind the stage. Also on the square is the Royal Customs House, a barracks watchtower and a large brothel near the base of the Street of Silk. **'Dragongate Square,' known colloquially as "Pig Shit Square" because of the livestock penned there for auction and because of the presence of the City Watch or "Goldcloaks" in the nearby East City Barracks. **'Iron Square,' has an row of angled houses, a gallows, and market. Other important streets include: **'The Street of the Sisters,' a cobbled road connecting the Great Sept of Baelor to the Dragonpit. The Guildhall of the Alchemists is located on the right when walking towars the sept. It runs straight as an arrow between the hills of Rhaenys and Visenya, from which it gets its name. **'The Street of Steel,' winds on the northside of Visenya's hill and is where many smiths are located. It begins on the west of Fishmonger's Square and as it climbs, the more expensive the shops become. At its top is the shop of Tobho Mott. **'The Street of Flour,' along the south side of the Dragonpit on which numerous bakeries may be found. Below the street lies Fleabottom, which is a maze of twisting alleys and cross streets. **'The Street of Silk,' a street running northwest from the Dragonpit towards the Old Gate. It is a cobbled street lined with various brothels. **'Shadowblack Lane,' a twisty lane that begins at the northern gate of the Red Keep and winds its way down to the foot of Aegon's High Hill. The street goes past the Sept of the Warrior and a prominent livestock market. **'Street of Seeds''' - street **'Street of Looms' - street **'Coppersmith's Wynd' - street **'River Row,' a street along the southern wall, east of Fishmonger's Square, home to sea captains, fishmongers and others with interest in harbor. **'Muddy Way,' a street that begins at Fishmonger's Square and runs north to the Dragon Square. **'The Hook,' A long, curved thoroughfare connecting River Gate to Aegon's High Hill. **'Other Streets' include Eel Alley, located on Visenya's Hill. An inn may be found here; Pigrun Alley, enclosed by tall timber-and-stone buildings whose upper stories lean out so far over the streets that they nearly touch those of the buildings across from them; Reeking Lane, a street full of apprentices; Sowbelly Row, the street Lollys Stokeworth was found wandering along after she had been raped half a hundred times behind a tanner's shop during the Riot of King's Landing; Pisswater Bend, a street which is probably located in the Flea Bottom area. The pisswater prince came from here. The bloody flux was spreading through the stews on this street. *'Inns,' Canon: The Red Stag on the Dragonsquare Non-canon and Unnamed: Lion's Landing Inn (Lion's Square) has a carved sandstone lion above it's front porch. The Gilded Horn (Lion's Square) "Blue" Inn (Lion's Square) "Gate of the Gods" Inn - brown tile roof The Bawdy Boar straight north of River Gate. "Fisherman's Ale House" a large pub on Fishmonger's Square with large second-story porches. "Muddy Gate Inn" - very small on the west side of the square. The Crooked Hag - very small, near Fish Gate. Has orange brick foundation common to buildings along River Row. The Plucked Hen - on Fish Gate Sqaure, has outdoor patio. The Rusty Lantern - on road between Lion's Gate and Fish Gate. Has a small cupola. "Sept of the Father Inn" - to the north of the Sept of the Father, modest accommodations. Inn behind the mummer's stage near the Old Gate. Probably sponsors troupes of travelling mummer's and popular with foreigners. Inn between Sept of the Maiden and Markethall, next to stone auction house. Inn near a watchtower south of the Old Gate. Pub and inn between Old Square and Markethall, next to small lichyard. Inn near statues by Dragonpit along the Street of Sister, with stone courtyard and tree, known for its strong support of "The Crown and the Faith" Inn near Dragongate in Baratheon colors, popular with knights and military elite. Close to the East City Barracks. "Green Door Inn", near several manses north of the Iron Gate. Inn with grey tower and green roofs, near Iron Gate. Fleabottom "Main Street" Inn, very poor conditions, with cots and beds scattered throughout, even in the back alleys. "Main Street Arch" Inn, east of the Dragonsquare near the Guild Hall and bathhouse. Has rooms above the street in a dun-colored broad arch. *'Guilds and Markets, ' The guildhall is situated at the central square. In the cellars of the black and red brick building, alchemists produce the highly inflammable wildfire. Wildfire rarely is displayed bi lighting the tall black pillars in the main hall. links to Market Hall, Alchemist's Guild, Guilds of King's Landing *'Brothel's and Entertainment, ' Brothels are abundant throughout the city, with many near the docks on River Row. But the more notable red-light-district is called the Street of Silk, which starts at the Old Gate and climbs upward to the main entrance of the Dragonpit. Brothels of all types, exotic goods, luxuries and jewelery can be found there. In A Song of Ice and Fire, Chataya owns one the more wealthier brothels. It is situated halfway up Rhaenys' Hill. (/warp chatayas) Other forms of entertainment include mummer shows. *'Fleabottom, '(/warp fleabottom) The poorest of the poor live in Flea Bottom at the foor of Rhaenys' Hill. The district has various layers of houses and shacks, the lower ones only dimly lit. It is a maze that leads deep under the city and into the sewers. Outside King's Landing: *'Blackwater Bay,' docks *'Tournament Grounds,' description *'Sprawl,' description *'Manses,' Construction Began in southern part of city, moved roughly counterclockwise, finishing mini-builds as needed. Video Inspiration Old King' Landing A version of King's Landing was completed in 2012 as a server project led by Dutchguard, Marken4, Contra, NickShaiB, Whitefireneo, FlemishGuard, IwandeLarch, Feasting, and Sn0wst0rm. This version included all of the prominent structures, led by two moderators working together. The build was scheduled to last for two months, but took closer to half a year to complete. All of the houses were built and furnished by hand and the rough estimate is around 4,000 structures. The Red Keep was completed after five detailed tests. Although the city has been rebuilt with better textures and planning, many guests still enjoy visiting the old city, which was a massive achievement for the server at the time of completion. Interesting features include the Targaryen statues, the sewers, the graves on Visenya's hill, the tourney grounds, the Dragonpit, and of course the Red Keep complex and our original Iron Throne. Many locations can still be warped to (just add the word "old" to warp names) and the moderators plan on keeping the city on the server for posterity. Example of warps include: /warp kingslandingold, /warp redkeepold, /warp ironthroneold, /warp dragonpitold, /warp dragonsquareold, among others. Category:King's Landing Category:Cities Category:Server builds Category:Crownlands Category:Westeros Category:Builds